


came all this way (to hold our hand)

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: some strange person / is calling you their home [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, Massage, goo venom, it's weird I guess, technically not sex by human standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Eddie repays a favor, with squishes.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: some strange person / is calling you their home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 344





	came all this way (to hold our hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a re-arrival (of our health)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632837) by [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake). 



> Technically this goes sometime after "a re-arrival (of our health)" but could be read alone!

"Thank you," Eddie gasps, because it feels appropriate. Venom opening the feedback loop between them even wider meant Eddie's just had one of the strongest orgasms of his life, if not the strongest. Microshocks are still fizzling in his brain and down his spine. "What - what can I do for you, to make you feel as good?"

 **We do not know.** Venom pools on his chest, and Eddie strokes a sweaty hand over the mass. Two small eyes appear, look at him for a moment, then disappear again. **We have never... human pleasure and Klyntar pleasure are not...** There's a long pause, like Venom is sorting out the words that will make the most sense. **Mutually compatible.**

He settles back against the pillows a little more. "Well, just in general, what makes you feel good? _Besides_ biting off heads."

**We feel good when you feel good, Eddie. As you just experienced. That is part of being bonded.**

Eddie squeezes the mass of symbiote gently, and feels it pulse against his hand. Anticipation that isn't his own swells and recedes in his chest. Venom's voice, when they speak again, is shakier than he's heard it since their strength returned. **I am not used to feeling my own physical pleasure.**

"That's not…" it's Eddie's turn to grope for words, "- something you guys ever think about, or do, or whatever?"

 **Conquering is what we do for -** Venom makes a soft noise as Eddie squeezes them again. **It is what we do for satisfaction.**

"Satisfaction and pleasure aren't always the same thing."

 **I have learned that now.** The blob pushes upward against Eddie's palm and he rubs his thumb against the slick surface. **This is nice, Eddie. No other host I've ever had has wanted to touch me like this.**

Eddie understands that means none of Venom's previous hosts have wanted to touch them, period. He squeezes them gently and deliberately, like a slow massage. The resistance is such that he can curl his fingers up and squish just a handful, but not so soft that his fingers slide right through like jelly. He still thinks bread dough is the closest, feel-wise, but Venom is slicker, and they don't pull completely apart when stretched. 

They make a sound akin to a sigh. "Good?" Eddie asks.

 **You take care of us,** they say, the words almost a purr. They slide up a little more, or manifest more of themselves outside Eddie - he's not sure which - so that part of them is resting on Eddie's collarbone. If he moves his head just right, he can kiss the dark surface. **Humans like to touch,** they say.

"Yes."

**We like you touching us, Eddie.**

"That's sweet, V," Eddie replies. He squeezes his handful of Venom rhythmically for a few seconds, and the rush of contentment from his symbiote is almost as heady as an orgasm; it rolls up into the hinge of his jaw. Venom's mass is almost quivering. "Still good?" Eddie asks them.

**Very good, yes.**

"More?" He brings his other hand up and starts to knead them against his chest, sinking his fingers deliberately into the slick blob. The content feeling gets even stronger, fogging Eddie's brain, and there's something that he thinks is Venom trying to say something but is too blissed out to even think words. "How much of this can you take?"

The manifestation trembles, then suddenly loses the loose form they've been managing to keep, and spreads out over Eddie's chest and neck like a very thick oil. A strong feeling of pleasure vibrates through the bond. Eddie pats them gently, grinning. "You okay, babe?"

A long sigh. **Eddieeeee.**

"You all right?"

 **Yessss.** The oil slick ripples almost lazily. 

Eddie grins down at them. "Is that the first time that's ever happened?"

 **Yessss.**

"Wow." He strokes his hand over them again and they cling to his fingers. "So… you want a hot chocolate?"


End file.
